


Catch！

by caaaaaaat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>catlad！tim.</p><p>stray在快餐店偷了一个钱包，而碰巧钱包的主人正在为他自己的身份而困惑。相似的处境令他们有了更多的接触和了解。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch！

1.  
有比丢了丢了钱包更惨的事吗？  
肯定有。  
那就是在哥谭最混乱的贫民区，你吃完了晚饭准备付钱却发现钱包不见了。亮得刺眼的灯泡照出柜台后面站着的老板，那是个叼着雪茄，右脸带着刀疤，左臂有纹身，反正一看就不是什么善类的壮汉。很不凑巧老板看上去心情不太好——从他刚把他的通缉令撕得粉碎来看。而仿佛上帝安排了每个这样的小摊子门口都有一条冒着工业污水气泡脏兮兮的水沟，你甚至不用猜测接下来的事，即使是没有传说中的神奇男孩那般机智也能推测出在这种情况下，等会会被揪着领子打一顿，然后被丢进冰冷的水沟和死鱼作伴的下场。甚至整条街都可能因此开始打得一片混乱，因为在这里，一点点火花都能引爆空气中弥漫的不安。  
当然，这一切的前提是你仅仅是个真正的，从小镇来的普通男孩。

“嘿，伙计，”conner拨开人群喊道，捉住了正想滑走的肇事者的手。而对方因为他的这一举动惊异地抖动了一下，扭过头，帽子阴影里的蓝眼睛闪过一丝慌张。“这次可是轮到你，别想耍赖。”  
“你是怎么……”  
“不想把事闹大就把我的钱包拿出来。”康纳小声地说，而那个纹着公鹿头的老板已经寻声走了过来。  
“你们两个混小子，付了钱赶紧滚！还是说你们想找不自在？”  
“不不不，只是今天说好了是他请客，我可没带钱，是吧老兄——”考虑到反正就算挨揍疼的也不会是他，conner轻松地吹了声口哨，顺势把手搭在穿黑色兜帽衫的少年肩膀上。喔哦，那帽子上还有一对猫耳朵。

几个坐在餐厅角落里的男人纷纷不怀好意地朝这边看了看，兜帽少年不情愿地从口袋里拿出了钱包，刚掏出三张绿乔治就被老板用油腻腻的手抢了过去，他嘁了一声，附赠他俩一个白眼，然后慢悠悠的走回柜台后面。

conner才把人推出店门就被兜帽少年拖拽进旁边的小巷按在墙上，比他矮将近一个头的男孩力道却比普通人要大许多。他能感受到对方的愤怒，像是一只被踩到尾巴炸毛的猫，喷在他胸口的热气和抵在脖子上冰冷的匕首刀刃形成鲜明的对此。  
“听着，这是我这个月第一次失手，以前那些珠宝店的报警器甚至都没响过，不管你是用什么办法发现我的，我今天要给你一个教训——”  
“……so,什么教训？”  
趁着说话的这会，conner已经揽着他的腰飘了三层楼那么高，被扯开的格子衬衫下借着月光能看见一个鲜红的S。  
“见鬼。”

如果不是因为nightwing强烈要求要他去蝙蝠洞帮他做全面的DNA检测，superboy才不会踏进哥谭一步。毕竟这个阴森森的城市和小镇散发着太阳味道的被窝相比一点吸引力都没有。而呆在泰坦塔里也比来哥谭强多了，就算bart经常把厨房搞得一团糟，就算beast boy经常啃掉他刚种下去的盆栽，就算他刚和cass分手……总之，比哥谭更有家的感觉，他至少能找到一点归属感。而他刚走上哥谭的街头就感觉到他不属于这个城市，不仅是现在，恐怕以后也是。  
为了打发等待化验结果的这段时间和躲避蝙蝠侠看他的有点奇怪的眼神，好奇心驱使conner半夜溜上了街，然后被偷了钱包，再然后被一个小个子男孩威胁。如果让我再选一次我肯定会选呆在价格不菲的床垫上多滚两圈，即使有一只大蝙蝠在隔壁。conner这么想。

当那个偷钱包的小贼从腰间抽出鞭子在半空中攻击conner的时候他多少有点措手不及。他曾经听说过catwoman，却没想到来这儿的第一个晚上就遇见了她的门徒，也许这就是哥谭式的欢迎？他本来以为catwoman的徒弟会是个和她一样辣的妞，结果是个发育有点不良的小子。很快conner丢掉了这些胡思乱想，因为stary灵巧的挣脱了他，射出勾爪吊在了旁边锈迹斑斑的消防救生梯上，接着是两个教科书一般的后空翻，他落在地上的时候几乎没有发出一点声音。superboy现在开始相信他真的深得catwoman真传。  
很快黑色的身影闪现了两下之后消失在了破旧的居民楼之间，如果是一般人根本不可能再找隐匿在黑暗深处的猫咪。conner决定用他的超能力作弊，并不是心疼里面的几个零钱，而是因为那个钱包是Ma做给他的礼物。他叹了口气腾空开始了搜索，虽然他并没有熟练掌握x视线的使用方式，但是他可以试一试，为了钱包，这个理由足够了。

2.  
“你比我想象中的要聪明。”

“所以你决定把我的钱包还给我了？”

“想得美。和世界上最伟大的神偷stray相比你还差的远呢。”

当conner终于在街道的拐角处堵在那个男孩面前时，他决定速战速决。自称是stray的少年比他想象中的还要难对付，他好几次都错把跑动的几只野猫当成他而差点跟丢了，哥谭像迷宫一样的街道加上蠕动着、仿佛有生命力的黑暗极具迷惑性，足以让一个初来乍到有超能力的半氪星人占不到一点便宜。而跑了那么长时间，stray没有半点疲劳的样子，反而是沉浸于这种追逐游戏。

“偷走的东西哪有还回去的道理，况且刚才在店里你已经让我够丢脸了。”stray变着法子地把他的战利品在空中丢来丢去，像是在表演什么杂技。黑色的外套不知道什么时候被扔在了某条小巷子里，取而代之的是下面更方便活动的皮质紧身衣，皮革包裹着他的肉体，勾勒出精美的肌肉线条，挂在腰上的鞭子好像是真的有知觉的尾巴，一晃一晃一晃。月光反射在护目镜上，从这个角度能看见他不爽地皱着眉头。“我没想到我的第一次会栽在一个胸口有s的小子手上，起因还是一个装着一百块都不到的钱包，也许catwoman会骂我的。”

好吧，交涉失败。conner耸了耸肩，决定采用最简单的解决方式。他用超级速度冲向stray的时候没想到被事先挂在那里的细绳绊到，然后很没形象地摔出去，在地上砸了一个坑。他灰头土脸的爬起来，发现stray得意地咯咯笑了起来。  
“噢唔，有什么好笑的，你这个小偷。”conner再一次扑了上去。这次stray没有躲开，而是用鞭子攻击了他的重心，语气里尽是对conner的调侃。  
“你让我想到经常路过我家门口，时不时跑得太快撞到树的大狗。”  
接下来他的某些招式让conner想到dick，或者他偶尔过来捣乱的兄弟jason那种蝙蝠式的体术，他在练习的时候和dick交过手，借力来达到以弱制强，但是相比之下stray的动作更加柔软和优美，他从未见过人类的腰能向后折成那样的角度。即使和超能力者打斗对方也没处于下风，conner情愿把这解释为自己的状态不佳。  
摩托车声由远及近，直到dick的咆哮在耳边响起conner才发现他刚才过于投入忘记了听身边的声音。  
“你在做什么？！superboy？”  
然后是两颗烟雾弹在他们面前炸开，缠上conner脖子的鞭子应声抽了回去，他甚至听到了鞭子与空气摩擦的哧溜声，stray快速的拉开距离，等烟雾散开之后只剩了下还在滚动的下水道盖子。

“刚才那是什么人？”nightwing解下头盔疑惑的看着发生的一切。  
“呃……我觉得有点饿，出来吃东西，结果钱包被偷了。”  
“然后和小偷打起来？”dick挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“那不是普通的小偷——我是说，他好像是catwoman的徒弟。”  
“但是猫女的徒弟也是普通的人类啊，conner，我对你控制能力的担心并不是凭空想象出来的。”  
“没伤到他，反而他——”  
“what？我没听错吧。”dick笑了起来“你是说，你作为一个有着热视线，ttk，会飞，能举起大楼的超能力者……”  
“拜托，nightwing，”conner无力的垂下肩膀“我最近……状态不佳，我以为你知道？”  
“hmmm，tim……”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，time，是时候了，我该调查一下有没有来自大都会的礼物通过地下交易流进哥谭的黑市。”dick捏着下巴，若有所思的走了过去。“如果你不想……好吧我想batman已经发现你半夜跑出来了，甚至阿福的小甜饼都没有留住你，小镇男孩。我劝你现在好好想一个理由糊弄过去，建议挑实话说——避开一些细节，放聪明点，否则，我想你不会喜欢蝙蝠式的无情拷问的。而我，继续巡逻，当做什么都没有发生。”  
正当conner消化着刚才nightwing的话，恍惚间记下了他提到的一个名字，或者是别的什么，直觉告诉他这个词和刚才的事有关。不过别的可以再说，当前最主要的问题还是得打消batman对外星人的不信任。虽然偶尔的夜不归宿对于一个处在叛逆期的青少年算是很正常的事，但是根据早餐时clack经常抱怨“昨晚又被bruce赶出他的哥谭”，conner已经担忧的考虑他以后会不会被拿着氪石的batman从泰坦塔上踢下去。

 

“偷吃夜宵回来了？”  
是，那是selina，除了她还会有谁在半夜靠在隔壁间的门框上嘲笑你。“啧啧，让我看看我们的小野猫今天晚上去哪里疯了。”selina迈着比T台模特还标准的猫步凑近小个子男孩，扯过他兜帽上的猫耳朵嗅了嗅。  
“嗨、嗨selina。”虽然搭档了这么长时间，也从她身上学会了某些调情的手法，但是当tim面对selina半开玩笑的调戏还是会面红耳赤地僵在墙角，不知道手往哪里放。  
“熟悉的味道。”穿着黑色吊带睡衣的女人皱了皱鼻子。“吃饱了还夜游一圈哥谭下水道？真是好兴致，有带老鼠给我做点心吗？”  
“没有，”tim身后隐形的尾巴像是耷拉了下来。“倒是被一只大型犬追了三条街。”  
“哦~”selina手抚上自己的嘴唇，然后转了个圈，黑色的卷发轻飘飘地散开。“没想到我们的timmy小乖乖也到了无处发泄精力逗狗玩的时候，要我带只小母猫丢到我家隔壁吗？或者是……”她脸上狡黠的笑意更深了一点“……一只小公猫？”  
“咳，呃我没有……”  
“好了好了，逗你玩的，快去洗澡吧，记得周末我们要干一票大的。”selina拍了拍她的小搭档，回到了她自己的房间，从整个楼道里都回响着她爽朗的笑声。“再次提醒你记得单独喂alice，她抢不过别的大猫，已经饿的嗷嗷地抓门了——你应该好好看看她，简直和那时候我刚捡回来的timmy喵别无二致，感谢我又救了她一次吧。”  
“好的——大姐——晚安。”tim懒懒地拖长了音调道了晚安，随后有些年头的公寓迎来了它今天最后的关门声。

3  
如果要评选superboy生涯里最坏的一天，那今天肯定能入围前三甲提名，不，冠军非今天莫属。

conner飘在哥谭的上空发呆，那真的是无意识地飘而不是平时那样的飞行。他现在的状态就像是明明努力复习答题了，最终却收到一张全是红叉零分的答卷，而那张试卷就是今天早上dick从门缝里塞进来的化验报告。他情愿一辈子都不要收到这张报告——但是很不凑巧，蝙蝠洞无论是保安系统还是防洪防火系统都算的上是世界顶尖水平的，根本没有什么能够阻止这张纸顺利的到达他的手上。而根据那次DNA检测，他的另一半基因来自于前任总统lex luthor。  
鉴于前总统种种针对超人和正义联盟的敌对行为，比起潜在的脱发危机，conner更担心的是超人和泰坦的成员们今后会如何看待他。他好不容易才被这个世界所接纳，学习如何去感知身边的一切，有了尊重的人，交到了朋友。万一以后自己做出了什么伤害同伴的事，无论是自愿还是被操控的，他都会恨死自己。  
事到如今，想要弄清自己身体或者脑子里是否有有关luthor的不稳定因素只有求助于蝙蝠侠。这就是他现在为什么又来到哥谭的原因。但是以往每次和那只黑乎乎、不喜欢多吐一个字的大蝙蝠交谈，都让conner有种被拷问的感觉，天生有一股不知名的寒意窜上脊椎，虽然蝙蝠侠只是一个普通的人类——他情愿听三个小时超人式的说教。况且蝙蝠侠本人和luthor一样，也不是很喜欢氪星人的样子……从他不经意间透露有庞大的氪石储存量可以看出。虽然conner是个半氪星人，但是被那个绿油油的石头打到还是很疼的。  
conner就这样在空中盘腿托腮，两眼无神，呆滞地盯着某一个巨大的霓虹灯广告牌犹豫不决，突然他看见两个黑影一闪而过。

 

“怎么又是你！”  
面对突然出现的superboy，stray没来得及做心理准备，勾爪差点射错位置从楼顶滑下去。然后他自暴自弃地用手挡住了眼睛，以前时不时看见超人在哥谭转悠就够心烦的，没想到他前几天惹上的小子也是个缠人的主。“难道胸口穿S的家伙喜欢三天两头往哥谭跑是遗传性的吗？如果真的是这样，那外星人的遗传系统还真是令人费解。”stray丢出两枚镖，没有完成什么伤害地从conner身上弹开“啧，浪费。”  
“只是顺手解决一下，我相信无论是哥谭的警方还是蝙蝠侠，都会很乐意有人减少他们周末的工作量的。”superboy把飞镖丢回去，因为没有经过这方面的训练只是钉进了旁边的楼上，然后哗啦啦的裂了一条缝。  
“嘿，小心点，这房子不结实。以及，蝙蝠侠从来都不喜欢别人插手哥谭事务。”  
“但是我只是向一个小偷讨债，碰巧他在偷别的东西，然后我把他绑起来交给警察，蝙蝠侠肯定能理解。”  
conner今天其实来找stray的麻烦有很大一部分原因只是想发泄自己的烦闷，也许他本人没有发现，但是着猫一般敏锐神经的stray自然不会放过利用对手的不良情绪的机会。他有时候故意制造破绽，让后让superboy扑空，鞭子擦过他的腰侧，肢体的触碰都充满了调戏的意味。旁边广场大声地播放着快节奏的音乐，楼顶射出的灯束交织在哥谭的夜空，让这看起来更像是一场舞会。

“kitty，玩够了吗。”被两人晾在一边的catwoman已经不耐烦地扭来扭去换了好几个姿势。“能快点解决你的boy-friend吗，时间宝贵，我不管你是用揍的还是用屁股。”  
纠缠在一起的两个人都因为这句话停了下来。

“我才不是什么他男朋友！”被点到名的conner发出了不满的抗议。  
“看来我家的小猫崽屁股不够翘？”  
“不、不是因为这个，不对，我是说……”

stray看着面红耳赤的superboy，懒得向selina抱怨她不合时宜的发言，突然他好像想起了什么。

“等一等，停下，我们来做个交易。”stray向后翻了两个跟头，站在广告牌的顶端举起双手，毕竟是人类，经过一番活动stray还是会心率不齐，conner听到他在试图平静下急促的呼吸。  
“我从不和罪犯做交易。”  
“包括你的钱包？用了那么久还歪歪扭扭地补好了里面的两个洞。照片里的两个老人是你的父母吗？就这一次——让我们走，然后我就还给你。”stray叉腰着歪了歪头，一副胜券在握的样子。

真是狡猾。  
可是conner找不到拒绝的理由。他记得clark带着忐忑不安的他去堪萨斯农场时候的情景，本以为那会是个尴尬的场面，毕竟他是如此的与众不同——一个来历不明的克隆人，可是年长的妇人却出乎意料的平静，她把亲手缝制的礼物交到他的手上，那是他收到的第一份礼物，作为一个人类的。在他的印象里，martha总是温柔地微笑着，“我们这辈子见过不同寻常的事太多了，要说离奇，clark当时可是乘着冒火的飞船来的呢。对于我们而言，现在只不过又多了一个孩子而已，和别的孩子没有哪里不一样。”

看到对方沉默了许久之后呆滞地点了点头，stray向catwoman做出了一个「我就知道」的表情。  
“到这个地方来。”stray从腰带里取出纸笔“这是我平时住的地方，不过你不要妄想因此能抓住我们，那是一栋住满了平民的居民楼，你不会为了抓一个小偷而看到什么人员伤亡吧，英雄？”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“各取所需，我向你保证我不会违背诺言，其实作为罪犯都是很讲信用的。”stray从高处落下，用两支手指捻着纸条塞进conner黑色T恤的领口，然后在他胸口半抚地拍了一下。他看到他在护目镜下的蓝眼睛对他眨了眨。“况且，我可能没有你想象的那么坏呢。”

等conner回过神来的时候两个黑色的身影已经跳跃着消失在错杂的大楼之间，他有点不敢相信自己就这样妥协了，为了一个自私的理由。也许是因为他的骨子流淌着的一半注定是邪恶的血液吗。他如此烦恼着，更困惑令他的是，他就这样相信了stray，一个才见过两面的贼，甚至觉得从他的某些话里觉得他的心肠并不坏，连他某些从月亮下面翻过的剪影也变得好看起来。

4  
这一切都太荒谬了。Conner在巷子里七扭八拐，眼镜上落了一层灰，才找到了那幢貌不惊人的公寓。没有结的密密麻麻的蜘蛛网，没有咕嘟冒着绿泡的不明液体，甚至连哧溜一声跑过去的老鼠都没有，除了墙体旧了点，就连街边的垃圾桶都格外整齐。  
根本不像是什么反派的据点嘛……

直到他站了在那扇门前才收起了过剩的想象力。  
笃笃。门吱呀着开了一条缝，conner小心翼翼地推开门，抬头用手接住了来自头顶向他捅过来的棍子。  
stray四肢张开撑在门口狭窄的过道上方，他放开了持棍的手，挪动到离地面半人高才跳下来。  
“原来你就是这样欢迎客人的？”  
“以防万一。”

房间里没有开灯，还拉了两层遮光的窗帘，微弱的光线勉强能看清陈设，不过对于conner来说没有很大的影响。并不是很大的空间，床对面的架子上摆满了书和屋子主人的战利品，以及一排suede的唱片。那个乐队也是conner所喜欢的，流行而不烂大街，不过歌里的那种放荡而无所顾忌青春和他们的相去甚远。可能他对stray不那么讨厌是因为他们的品味相似，甚至是在某场演唱会上见过？conner如此不着边际地神游，突然脚踝一热，他低头看到有一只短毛虎皮猫嗅了一下之后开始蹭他的裤腿，因此他有点不好意思移动，默默站在原地。  
stray从呆愣愣看着猫咪的conner身旁走进去，在黑暗中发出了小声的呻吟，脚步声也不如他们第一次见面那般轻盈，但是丝毫没有放下警惕。他跪坐在床边，从床底下拖出一个边角已经磨破，装老式电视的那种大纸箱子开始翻找些什么。这时候conner才发现背对着他的那个人背上胡乱地缠着绷带。  
“你还在流血。”conner知道虽然自己不应该多管闲事，但是良心不允许他把面前这个把绷带弄的一团糟的家伙丢下不管。  
“同情心怎么泛滥到罪犯身上了？英雄。”conner没有太在意冷嘲热讽的口气，他小心地抱起还在他脚边转悠的猫咪放在柜子上，然后拿起用了半卷的绷带，把stray从地上提溜到床上。stray一开始就放弃了抵抗，任由conner扯掉他最后一层纱布。  
conner打量起stray伤痕累累的上半身，经过几次交手他不难看出stray是个很聪明的家伙，会成为一个小偷，而事实证明身体反应永远比他的脑子更快，conner不经意就这样问了出来。  
“以前发生的一些事然后……一方面是爱好，一方面是为了生计，事实上还有一部分因为se……catwoman捐给流浪动物保护组织了。我不像你，大概你很快就要有一个有钱的后爹了。”  
“什么？！”conner抬起头一脸诧异地停下了手上的动作，这句话的信息量实在太大，即使是他的超级大脑狠狠地当机了。  
“我是说，batman和superman在交往，难道他没和你说吗？有次我黑进韦恩塔的监控，有个摄像头拍到他们在石像鬼上接吻。”stray的口气像是在陈述隔壁人家衣服被吹下楼一般风轻云淡，和跳上床的长毛猫玩起滚来滚去的绷带球。  
conner本来以为蝙蝠侠对clark的态度是因为超人对他来说只是一个不可靠的外星人，conner曾经很多次抱怨过clark不应该把自己的弱点做成戒指送给蝙蝠侠，过于他信任。这样一来很多反常的事情都解释得通了，但是一想到以后早上会看见穿着睡衣的bruce站在他门口就头皮发麻。  
stray拍了拍他的脸把他从震惊中拉回来，把他划伤的左手和绷带塞进conner手里示意他继续。  
“你是怎么知道这些事的……”  
“如果是说蝙蝠侠真实身份的话，来自童年的侦探游戏。其他从蝙蝠侠的电脑里，顺便一提，有一半邪恶基因不是什么坏事。不过我能理解那种……像是在大风天独自出海，再清楚不过。”stray偏过头，“因为外界因素而摇摆不定。”他借着说话的声音，轻轻地用手把床头的照片扫进旁边的纸箱。照片架落在纸箱里的软垫子上。

好吧很显然这不公平，对手把你的情况调查的一清二楚，conner觉得他能看到stray有条尾巴在得意地左右摇摆着。为了搬回一局他故意地把绑好的用力一抽，stray痛的嘶了一下。  
“抱歉，tim？”  
这次轮到stray炸毛了，半成型的推测得到了最好的证实。  
“你是怎么知道那个名字的，跟踪狂！”  
“嘿，彼此彼此。”  
“嗯哼？不那么坏的坏人和不那么好的好人。”  
“所以我不讨厌你。”  
conner绑完了最后一圈，假装生气似的把绷带的纸芯丢中stray的脑门。stray不客气的丢了回去，这场游戏发展成了鸡飞狗跳的打闹。最后两人趴在单人床上，急促的呼吸声逐渐平静下来。

“虽然说起来有点奇怪……但如果你是robin，也许我们会成为很好的朋友。”  
conner看着天花板喃喃道，等了很久也没有听见对方的回应，他踌躇着自己是不是说错了什么话，转头却发现tim已经斜躺着睡着了。  
当conner飞出哥谭好一会才发觉自己有什么事情忘记做了。他记得帮tim掖好了被子，还添满了猫粮的盆子……以至于最后忘记了此行的初衷——拿走他的钱包。  
看来他以后会经常光顾哥谭。

5  
“千年奇观。”  
“咳咳，你刚刚说了什么？”bart用手肘捅了捅嘴边汉堡色拉渍还没擦干净的conner，用手背挡住了嘴巴。  
“nightwing抓着头发在叹气啊——世界上居然有能让他困扰到以至于连中午的三文鱼沙拉看都不看一眼的事情，而且，那可是night-wing啊，和黑黑的大蝙蝠呆在一起的那个。”bart还没在空中比划完蝙蝠侠的标志，好奇心就已经驱使某个生理年龄不满两位数的超能力幼儿去一探究竟。  
“有什么能帮忙的吗？”dick幽幽地从一堆文件里抬起头，从他颈部咔咔响的声音conner都不用透视就能猜他一定坐在这里超过三个小时了。  
“哦嗨，不过这事可能非得我自己来。”dick疲惫的笑了笑，继续把电脑敲的啪嗒作响。放歪的纸张堆成一个小山，很快conner的注意力被一张写着cat的纸吸引了，他把这归功于视网膜效应，毕竟他最近没少接触这种生物。草草的浏览了大致内容之后发出了疑问。  
“S……不，我说catwoman？你要找她帮忙？她可是常年在你们的通缉名单上啊。”  
“不，不全是。我们需要一个小偷去窃取资料，但是对方有部分重要的地方用了流动密码，鉴于catwoman的能力我把她排除了。”dick从康纳手里抽走那张纸，把快倒下去的小山拍拍整理齐了。“有的时候这是必要的……蝙蝠侠的做事方法可不像超人。”  
顺走了dick推过来的三文鱼，conner的脑海里逐渐浮现出那位自称第一神偷的小猫，理智及时的阻止他说出口，但是一想到他仿佛得意地摆着尾巴拿着他的钱包，conner就情不自禁撑着下巴的微笑起来，而bart也很开心的借他走神的空隙挑走了三文鱼和玉米粒。

世事难料，conner没想到自己在几个小时之后还是把stray卖了。

最近打坏的东西在正常范围内，conner在蝙蝠洞做完日常检查之后看到飘在空中熟悉的红蓝制服，他下意识以为学校改把成绩单直接邮寄到家了……不对，他明明没有得C或者D，也没有逃课等等违规行为。  
“我想我们需要谈谈？”  
好吧，连开场台词都没变。Conner内心翻了个白眼。  
“关于哪方面？还是说蝙蝠侠已经找到能把我切开改造基因的手术方法了？”  
“我从来都没有介意过这个。”卸下了白天威严的表情，超人双脚落在了地上。clark挠了挠头发，比起一个无所不能的超能力者他现在更像是个烦恼的家长。“conner，我只是……很高兴你能交到新的朋友，虽然说每个人都有闪光的地方，但是……和嫌疑犯交往过密不是个明智的选择。”  
既然在蝙蝠侠的地盘，装傻显然是个不明智的选择，更何况他从clark提出这个问题的时候就决定为他的那位朋友辩护。他认识stray以来就有一种奇怪的感觉，他并不是普通的小偷这么简单，不仅仅是动物直觉，conner逐渐发即使catwoman还是会忍不住下手珠宝店，体验偷盗的快感，现但是他和catwoman一起行动的下手目标几乎都是毒贩子，走私枪支的商贩或者银行劫犯，而且从stray口中得知相当一部分匿名捐赠给了猫科动物保护组织和孤儿院。当然他还是分得清道德标准的，可是他被间接的警告了不许插手哥谭事务也就作罢，他还有每次碰一鼻子回来的超人这个前车之鉴。  
“如果是在说stray的话我只能说，实际上，我可以证明他是个好人，甚至很可能是因为某些不可告人的秘密在做卧底，我不希望你们误会他。”conner鼓足勇气望了回去。“我是第一次如此确定一件事。”  
“有趣的观点。”在clark出声之前砂砾般的声音咕哝着从黑暗中传来，即使知道对方是个普通人conner还是对这位黑暗骑士先生抱有莫名的恐惧，因此他十分惊艳能得到蝙蝠侠的接近赞同的话。  
一沓表格被精准地丢到了conner手上，他发现和dick白天所摆弄的内容十分相似。  
“so prove it.”

“可是，”  
“不要说可是，拜托，我想我犯的错误够多了，世界上最伟大的神偷。”conner自暴自弃的把源源不断爬上他大腿的猫一只一只小心的捡下去，tim仿佛能看到他耷拉下来的狗狗耳。  
直到现在conner都不太敢相信蝙蝠侠就这样把看起来很重要——好吧实际上也很重要，他还是能辨别S计划是怎么一回事的——交给一个有惯犯基因的外星人和一个小偷，这个组合怎么看都不太Spuer。  
“我还在恢复期。”tim扬起上次受伤的右手，却给他看他断掉的指甲。“我可是要用指甲开锁的。”  
很显然这是个stray式的玩笑，conner可笑不出来。他前脚从蝙蝠洞出来后脚就带着还没完全冷掉的苹果派开了那个刚被提醒“不要交往过密”对象的窗户。而他所袒护的嫌疑犯先生还毫无自觉的用爱理不理的态度对待他的请求。他信了那句老话，养猫真的是件付出大于回报的活。他兼职了两个月的游戏陪玩，闲暇时光的定时喂猫机，以及肯特家苹果派外卖小哥，不仅人的态度还是初始那样，就连猫也不买他的帐，tim一声口哨全从他脚边毫无留恋的走开了。  
“还有别的什么能吸引我的地方吗？”  
Conner晃了晃手里的纸袋，‘如果觉得苹果派很好吃就帮忙，因为我家的派真的很好吃所以一定会成功’战术对精明如stray来说显然不适用。  
床吱嘎响了一下，tim从束缚着他的吊在房顶的绳子挣脱出来，优雅地在床垫上着陆了。Tim漫不经心地舔干净刚才率先解开腾出来吃派的右手，从指腹到指尖。乘着conner接住他丢过去的硬币，tim从床上翻下来快速的凑到他面前。  
“要我帮忙其实很简单。”  
衬衫的领子被扯住，一个神秘而又温热的声音钻进conner的耳朵。  
“让我看看你肯出什么价吧。”  
6  
他不知道蝙蝠侠开了什么价，当然了，那可是一个货真价实的wayne，比哥谭最高建筑物楼顶的霓虹灯还闪闪发光，比刻在纯金铭牌上的wayne还值钱。反正凭他的零用钱是雇佣不了这样一位专家。而他穿着明显大一号的外卖制服站在办公楼前检查手套。从身高来看conner在同龄人当中算是佼佼者，而健壮的体格和旁偏瘦tim形成了明显的对比。Conner知道那下面是匀称的肌肉和密密麻麻的伤痕，能跟着catwoman出入各种危险地方的人也绝非能小觑。  
“嘿，你的脸是怎么回事？”conner发现今天的tim脸上比平时多了很多浅浅的雀斑，显得格外的……可爱？他的视力或者记忆力绝对没有问题，本来忍不住去碰的手抬到半空就被拍掉。  
“selina非得给我画，很多女人就是喜欢做这种事情，你知道吗。”stray皱了皱鼻子，似乎对上司的这一行为很有意见。conner猜他是不习惯粉底的味道，不过他倒是不反感，想象tim被catwoman按在化妆镜前化妆，使劲偏着脸躲避粉扑想反抗却又不得不接受的画面他觉得自己能笑一个星期，再怎么顽皮的小猫对于被大猫叼走压在地上舔再挣扎也没有用。等stray抱怨完了，conner又有了新的发现——外卖制服上缝的猫耳朵。  
先不说这样正大光明的走进去是否合理，步行在区区三层高的建筑物里conner张望了半天没有发现任何对得起S计划的迹象，除此以外，在任务前夜被stray点名作为搭档心里没有来的有点小激动。  
走路不看路并不是个好习惯，而他的搭档不知怎么回事比他更不在状态，先一步的在拐角和迎面走来的穿着白大褂的女人撞在了一起。这位小姐似乎是熬了一夜，乱糟糟的红色卷发里插着圆珠笔，还穿了一双把地面踩的整个走廊都能听见的高跟鞋，很不幸这双鞋子不能再发出愉悦的哒哒声了，因为事故的起因就是鞋跟断掉导致她整个人都拍在了stray身上。披萨在空中转了三百六十度，conner及时接住了盒子，不过要是里面办公室的人因为披萨黏在盖子上拒收就更麻烦了。  
“抱歉抱歉，没事吧？”  
Stray露出了自conner认识他以来最无辜的表情，他就眼睁睁的看着本来准备发火的研究员表情一下就软化了把错全部揽到了自己身上。好演技加上好脸蛋，对付女性的必胜武器。  
当stray在快进电梯的时候，conner开始发觉这不是简单是意外。他发誓他无意侵犯别人的隐私权，只是好奇心导致“一不小心”扫视了一下stray。五个来自不同主人的女士钱包，分布在stray的外套口袋，后面的左边裤子口袋，卫衣口袋里有三个。……好吧，他现在有点想收回自己的辩护，但是眼下只能祈祷stray的小偷小摸不要被发现。  
唯一看起来很可疑的实验室进不去，外卖是被门口的保安接过去的。眼看整个楼都走遍了，当把披萨送到最后的监控室的时候，一个比conner还高的穿着保安制服的健壮的中年人哐嘡一声把铁门摔开，而看到tim的时候表情更是骤然严肃起来，他抿着带刀疤的嘴唇，揪着stray的领子看似一点都不费力的把他提了起来。

哗啦哗啦，伴着硬币的声音，糖果色的钱包们很给面子的全都掉了出来。

啊哦。

“我的父母死了，我需要一笔钱去安葬他们，所以借了高利贷……可是利息实在是太高了，请不要告诉我的老板，我刚找到这份工作没多久。”如果是陌生人看到这样声泪俱下的场面，大多数都会驻足为这个瘦弱的少年鞠一把同情的眼泪，但保安似乎不吃这一套，仍然皱着眉头抱着胳膊忖度着，conner的不安越来越强烈。他深信面前的这个家伙是个不通人情的老顽固。  
“等等！”  
Conner对tim的保护欲一下大于对任务的兴趣的时候，在大个子保安看似要动手之前率先喊了出来，挡在了两个人当中。  
“如果要揍的话就揍我吧，如果能保护我的……男朋友？”  
谁知道情况急转直下，身材魁梧的男人突然大笑了起来，conner觉得自己是刚才脑子转得太快才下意识的找了个看似可信的身份，不过好像是得到了正面作用，无论对方是不是个Gay-marriage-supporter或是被同性爱所感动。  
“行了，孩子，我不会随便动粗的，以后不要偷东西了。”他用粗壮的胳膊拉起在地上的tim，从钱包里掏了十块钱放在他的手上。“这就当个教训，虽然我知道一些陋习很难改变——如果真的生计困难，就再来这找老tom，只要你不拿这钱去吸大麻。”

谢过保安之后，conner还没从太快的转折中缓过来，他保持着惊讶的表情跟着tim出了监控室。  
“刚才真的是好险，差一点就暴露了。”真不知道如果遇到一个恶劣的家伙我还不在现场你会被揍的多惨。后半句conner及时咽了回去。  
“现在你准备怎么办？”  
Stray从上衣口袋变戏法一样拿出一张磁卡。  
“已经搞定了。”stray志在必得的笑了起来，掩盖了脸上的得意。  
“预习功课是很重要的。刚才那个大块头保镖虽然看起来凶神恶煞，可是你知道他品均每天花两点五小时喂的野猫有多可爱吗，所以我说养猫的都不是坏人。”  
“我偷了五个钱包，她们在拿到晚餐准备付钱的时候一定会一起发现，等回想起共同点，为了把我捉拿归案，管事的保安会来调监控，这时候我们正好走到监控室，顺便黑掉摄像头。否则根本没有接近他的机会。只要距离我们有身体接触的机会，掏一张密码卡比按时吃早餐还简单。我们的任务是不让人怀疑地去偷东西，至少比冲进实验室用拳头把人揍晕自然多了。”

“那我刚才还真是多此一举咯。”  
“并不是，如果在上一步如果玩脱了就拿你挡揍。”  
“……”

“不过。”tim拍了拍conner的背。  
“那很贴心，真的，谢谢。”  
“另外，你的钱包。”  
“……不用还给我了，以后要来找你我就不带钱包了。”

通风管的盖子啪嗒一声掉在了地上，Stray脱掉有点油腻的制服露出了底下的紧身皮衣，看尺寸只能允许stray一个人通过。  
“通风管不通到档案室，我可不想退回来的时候你被卡在管子里导致我的生意黄掉，所以，拜拜。”  
黑色的身影即将消失之际，conner的动物第六感突然不安了起来，不知道是否来得及，他还是飞近管道向里面喊了一声小心。

“放心吧老板，我不会给你分红的。”带着回声，tim的声音从里面传出来。“不用等我先回哥谭吧，我还想享受一次头等舱的飞机餐。”  
比起焦急的等待，眼下回去的确是个正确的选择，stray独来独往的性格，如果出来的时候看到他还在八成会摆一副嫌弃的脸。而conner已经迫不及待地向大家证实catlad是个好人这一命题，同时还证明了他做了一次非常正确的决定。当superboy快飞出大都会范围的时候，他一分钟前还和stray道别的地方传来了爆炸的巨响。

7  
“……以上就是今天大都会银行抢劫爆炸案的进展，波及到临近的实验室，截止目前为止已有三人身亡……”  
坐在沙发上撑着脸的少年有些不耐烦的按了电源键。

“嘿、为什么关掉，还没放到我呢。”  
“行了吧，不知道是谁在记者来之前就拖着我跑了。”  
“至少我没有说那么多谎去骗一个老实人。”  
“那也不完全是谎话……而且有时候是必要的。”

在爆炸发生的一瞬间，conner内心的不安终于到达了顶点，以至于他在原地楞了半分钟才匆忙冲过去。因为发生的太突然，建筑物轰然倒塌，刚才还活生生和他对话的大块头保安被崩塌的天花板迎面压碎，不久conner搬开瓦砾又翻到一具尸体。  
Conner发现自己无论如何都无法集中起精神，涌起的是一股前所未有的恐惧。每次他翻开石板，表情都由期待化为失望，来不及接受受害者的感谢又开始挖掘下一个角落，他甚至开始责怪自己为什么没能记下stray的心跳声。  
整个世界仿佛都慢慢走向绝望的灰色。人们陆陆续续被解救出来，通常他会觉得“真是太好了”，这一次除此以外还带着加倍的紧张。也许他就不应该求stray接受这个任务，乖乖听完clark的说教过一阵再去找stray……那这糟糕的一切都不会发生——倘若stray就这样被埋在实验室下，那都是他的过错。  
有人从他背后戳了他的肩膀一下，conner回头的一下差点整个人都跳起来。Stray肩膀上挂着一条破破烂的袖子，conner下意识的——他保证不是故意的，扫视了stray的全身，发现对方除了擦伤以外没有大碍在stray搞清楚状况之前头也不回的一把把他扛起来飞走了。

“没想到，你的默认导航居然是家里……恋家的小子。”怕吓到家人，被误会带了个有奇怪嗜好的皮革控朋友回来，tim现在穿的conner的T恤，和毫无品味可言的四角裤。  
“唔……因为刚才差点以为你已经……总觉得有件事情还是尽快完成比较好。”  
“……介绍做苹果派的厨师给我认识？”  
“好吧，这也算一部分。”conner掰过无聊地翘着脚开始剥遥控器按键的tim面对自己，手掌扶着他的脖子就吻了下去。他知道这样做有一定几率会毁了他们的友谊，但他还是把舌头伸了进去。说实话他还是有点紧张，和同样睁着眼的tim对视。Tim似乎有点恼，扯着对方的脸颊挪开自己的嘴，然后用不知道什么挠了conner的脸，那还挺疼的。

“selina和我说过，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，乡下小子。”然后tim咬上了他的下巴。拌着“苹果味真甜”“tim的嘴唇真软”“明天脸上会不会留下三道红杠”等等复杂的感情，conner也闭上了眼睛，如果不是嘴被占着他一定会大声的笑出来。这也许有点奇怪，但他还喜欢上了自己最好的朋友，也许是因为他们有那么多相似的地方。

即使Kent夫妇已经吃过晚饭早早的睡下，他们还是不敢弄出太大的声音。Tim几乎是被抱着飘进conner卧室。气氛不错，没有被发现，也没有用力过度伤到对方，但是刚掀开tim的t恤他就开始奋力挣扎起来，conner庆幸自己有超级速度才能接住所有被误伤扫到地上的瓶瓶罐罐。

 

“不不不不不不等等等等等等你要做什么！！”

很显然我不是邀请你来我卧室脱了衣服一起用扑克叠房子吧，conner翻了个白眼把台灯重新插好。  
“……那是不是太突然了？”  
“唔，逻辑上没有任何问题……但是你知道我认识一些……男性朋友，在我住的地方附近，有的有钱人会有一些奇怪的嗜好嘛……然后他们和我聊起这个的时候……”tim的声音越来越小，目光四处游离尽量不去看conner的脸和脱了一半的上半身，现在和他一直所熟悉的，平时就算睁眼说瞎话也毫不慌张的stray相去甚远。  
“噗哈，”conner忍不住趴在床边肩膀笑的抖起来。“别告诉我是因为你怕疼啊。而且我又不是那种奇怪的人。”

经过百般保证tim终于又同意趴回床上，方便进行扩展。尽管在他的垫了两个枕头，因为长期训练而无比柔软的腰肢还是深深地塌下去。Conner深吸了一口气，这样的景象对于他来说过于让人心跳脸红。在沾满润滑液的手指碰到tim股间探索深入的时候他颤抖起来，作为领地意识极强的stray意外的不讨厌这种被侵入的感觉——对象的问题。从一开始对这个会帮他喂猫的家伙，tim就抱有好感，但也只是停留在喜欢的层面上，毕竟因为自己身份的特殊，他本来无法拥有可以坦诚相待的朋友。直到有个会飞但是还是看不好自己钱包的大型犬闯入了他的生活。要不是今天差点被埋在砖块里，也许两个人永远不会意识到彼此的感情。  
手指从一根增加到三根，每次指甲刮过敏感带tim战栗地蜷缩起脚趾，conner都会停下来等他适应。Tim转头偷偷的看了一眼专心致志的conner，半勃的阴茎撑出明显的形状。同身为男性他能理解无法释放的难受，于是示意conner直接进来。即使做好了心理准备，当粗壮的阴茎卡进后穴的时候tim还是被尺寸所惊异到，但是他已经没有了退路，任由整根没入自己。  
Tim的体型正好比conner小一圈，conner贴在tim伤痕累累的背上，整个圈住他，覆上他因为紧张和不适而抓紧床单的手，好像这样就可以抚平所有的伤口似的。在开始挺动和耳边温热呼吸的夹击下，tim终于忍不住把自己缩的更紧，咬着枕头发出了细小的呻吟声。和想象中的不同，conner的前端缓慢刮过肉壁磨蹭产生更多的是电流般的酥麻感，当适应了舒缓的节奏之后tim终于放松下来，放开了被他蹂躏已久的枕头，柔软的腰迎合地起伏着。尽管速度磨人的缓慢，但是conner怕对方难受还是不敢轻易加快动作，而tim从鼻音转向叫喊的呻吟和回转在房间里的水声让他发出难耐的嘶嘶声。感受到了背后的人的不安，tim主动把在他腰间安抚的手拉向自己的胸口，让粗糙的掌心磨蹭着他的乳头，略快的心跳透过皮肤震动着，然后他的腿被分的更开，淹没在热辣的动作里。  
费了好大的意志力conner才停下用TTK把阁楼的天窗轻轻地撑开，他慢慢从tim的身体里退出来，把他翻了个身让自己能看到他的脸。Conner再次抬着他的腿进入的时候tim发出了像猫一样的轻咛，双腿还是微微颤抖着夹在conner的腰上，双手不停地抓挠着conner的背。毫不浪费柔软的像猫一样的身体，conner把tim整个臀部部以下抬起，把膝盖按到肩上方的床垫上，对方无法反抗任由摆布的样子让他不由得利用重力每一下都狠狠的撞向最深处。小镇的天气很好，conner甚至能看到印在tim眼睛里闪亮清澈的银河。整个世界都安静下来，只剩下现在相拥的人，羞涩但是坚定的对视和纯粹发自内心的喜欢，和爱。征求过意见之后，conner最终射在了对方身体里，tim也在差不多同时达到了高潮，白色的液体溅在他起伏的胸口。爱干净的tim难得没有因此而抱怨，反倒是因为疲惫和精神放松很快枕了两下就睡着了。

 

柔和的晨曦和正中额头的相册掀开了conner的眼皮，他以为tim会多睡一会，但是他的精神意外的好，能在被折腾了一晚上以后还起的这么早在他的房间里乱翻。  
“你在看什么？”打了个呵欠，conner披了一件短袖衬衫翻下床收拾起满地的照片，看到tim盘腿坐在地上兴致勃勃的样子，他脑袋里属于stray的尾巴又开始甩了。  
“早上看到抽屉里有个闪闪的东西翻出来一看是相册……本来还以为能看到你的什么糗照的。”  
“真抱歉啊，我可没有童年回忆之类的……相册里大多数都是clark小时候。”  
也不知道tim是从哪里掏出的拍立得，conner还没反应过来就被闪光灯闪了一下。  
“没想到你家里还有这个吧，现在开始收集superboy出丑的照片其实也不晚。”tim随手就把照片插进了胸前衬衣口袋。Conner从一开始就没想抢过来，从这样一个神偷的手里偷东西绝对是个不可能的任务。

照片因为贴着tim的温暖的身体渐渐显出来， conner用手挡着光，还做出了一个皱着眉头奇怪的表情，tim比出V字的手指横在照片的左下角。作为一个合格的小偷，tim拍过无数的照片，有的是保险柜的密码，有的是下手对象，但他觉得这张毫无生意上价值可言的，却是他迄今为止拍过的最好的照片。

8  
“我很好，再清醒不过。”  
Stray知道，一般会说这种话的人压根就一点不清醒，最佳的处理方法还是丢回他自己的房间，特别是在有了无数次selina喝多了把他的房间弄的一塌糊涂的前车之鉴以后，他对于处理酗酒人员越来越熟练了。即使对方是一个氪星人他也有把握把他打包丢回家。  
但问题是他现在面对的这个外星人酒精花粉或者是迷幻药对他并不起作用。

有人敲阳台玻璃的时候是蹲在墙角整理一地账单的Selina开的窗，让陶醉在纸堆海里的她瞬间清醒的，不是哥谭夜晚飕飕的冷风，也不是对方好像是干完群架之后快成布条的衣服，而是如同前总统一般闪亮的发型。  
“天啊，最近你的品位是怎么了，朱丽叶。”

“噢conner，你是来送额外的报酬和蝙蝠侠的感谢信的吗——还有能不能不那样叫我，我可不想当什么苦情系主角，大姐——”当埋头于纸片中stray抬头时也同样发出了惊诧的呼声。“conner才两天不见你是……加入了什么奇怪的摇滚乐队，还是投靠了你那个有钱的老爸……等等，头不要点那么快，我是开玩笑的。”

Superboy•特别版，微笑着向他简单的叙述了一下他刚才是怎么拆了泰坦塔的柱子和折断队友手臂的之后，stray觉得这个世界已经发展得连他一向引以为傲的大脑都无法理解了。

“lex•luther？好吧，至少我觉得以后可能要和一群超级英雄打交道比起来并不是什么坏主意，除了发型。”selina插着腰，把一地的纸用脚往一边拨了拨，露出了揣度的表情。“等你娶走小猫的时候我能要个金库作为赡养费吗？我不想再做这些给佣人做的事了”  
“当然可以，女士。不过我建议你现在做一次快速而短暂的旅行，因为很可能等会就会有警车停到你们家楼下了。猫咪明天我会找人来照看的。”conner将手穿过tim的腋下，不顾tim的挣扎一把把他紧紧箍住提起来。“就算您不满意这个安排，我也必须要把tim借走几天了。”然后superboy示威一般的在catwoman脚尖前用热视线划了一道裂痕。

Catwoman不满的嚷嚷声渐远，在脚离开地面三米以后stray就放弃了无谓的反抗，conner身上发生了什么让他今天如此的粗暴和反常，将他任何的抱怨和挖苦置之不理，stray不得细知但也猜了个大概。当目送哥谭五光十色的城市夜景，靠近conner此行的目的地时，证实了了stray的猜想。

Conner降落在Lex大厦上层的一个阳台上，挂着白色窗帘落地窗的背后的是一间装修奢华的卧室。Stray自诩对各式各样的水晶灯小有研究，在打开顶灯的时候还是情不自禁地眯起眼盯着看了好久。床上有一套正装，大小刚好合身，这简直像是计划好的绑架案。

在对方表示了去换件衣服之后，tim就被反锁在了房间里，不过他看到conner关门之后在崭新墙体捏出的裂缝之后本来就没有逃跑的打算就是了。Tim一直不相信conner是自己背叛了他的朋友，那里有他宝贵的东西，而他一直渴望的是成为一个真正的英雄。更直接一点，从对方微红带着热视线余温的眼角不难看出他是被什么所控制了，tim所好奇的是为什么conner还有自我意识和理智。享受过热水和高级席梦思之后，tim接上了房间里的电脑。作为一个小偷，贼，大盗，他的确没有必要去调查清楚这件事，按照反派守则【如果存在这本书的话】甚至应该和conner一起搞点破坏什么的。Tim盘着腿穿着睡袍在梳妆镜前刚接上wifi就被突如其来的开门声吓的差点摔掉了电脑。

这是tim第一次看见conner穿除了牛仔裤T恤格子衬衫以外的衣服，裁剪得体的西装包裹着结实的手臂和大腿，衬得面部的线条更加硬朗，仿佛让他在半个小时之内从一个土里土气的高中生成长为跨国公司总裁的儿子……某种意义上，的确是的。

“我猜，我现在该说你看起来不错？”  
“整个世界会更加不错，在我干掉那群自诩正义的伪君子之后。”好吧，标准的lex式发言。  
“不……虽然你平时一直在困扰以后的路，但我知道你值得更好的，kon。”  
“好？”conner又露出了微笑，但stray看来这个表情有种说不出的诡异。“我现在不能更好了。比以前那个担心被查家庭作业，怕砸坏东西的胆小鬼更加强大，而且我们现在站在一个阵营，没有什么超人或者蝙蝠侠像保姆一样在后面摆脸色，不是么。”

“一个阵营？”房间里回向起stray式不屑的笑声，“我能和你在一起从来就没考虑过别的什么人，至于阵营，从来只有利益是我的好伙伴。”  
“如果这就是你想要的话。”conner从西装口袋里掏出一条项圈，中间挂着一块红黑色S的宝石，完美的折射率无言的袒露了它的身价。Conner走到tim的跟前，把椅子的正面转向镜子。沿着tim的锁骨给他扣上项圈的动作虽说得上温柔，但是镜子里的表情带着不容拒绝的气势。“爱与金钱，向你奉献我所拥有的一切。所以，在这之前按我说的去做。”

“得了，我可不会像只蠢狐狸，拿着鞭子求你驯服我。”tim一边肉痛一边装作视金钱如粪土般的站起来走到阳台边，解开那价值不菲的挂坠从窗户口扔出去——但愿不要砸到什么路人之类的——他想。“比起被锁在家里躺在羽绒被上的家猫，我情愿选择哥谭那个会漏水的房间。”

“嗯……可能暂时由不得你了，tim。”  
Conner让他环在tim两边的双手肆意在落地窗的防弹玻璃上捏出裂痕，把他禁锢在自己和窗户之间。  
Tim知道他遇到了一个麻烦的问题。

9  
Superboy知道stray和他的名字一样不喜欢被牵着鼻子走，所以他预留了足够的时间。即使他像是在拖着tim行走，对方三番五次的停下来观赏挂画、走廊里摆的花瓶，或者是整理那已经一丝不苟的西装。放在平时，那个兴冲冲的小镇男孩肯定对着stray抱怨个不停，但今天的conner格外的绅士而纵容他故意找茬的打闹，让stray觉得自己就是一拳打在棉花上。  
两层楼的走廊和楼梯，tim迂回地走了将近一个小时。但是该来的总会来的，他现在正站在一扇雕花精致的红木门前，大背头使者如同机械般的向他鞠躬行礼，各种光线从门缝里缓缓地照在他的脸上。这不是tim第一次见识上流社会的聚会，如果旁边换做是catwoman，stray很乐意在此时此刻为每一位女士佩戴的首饰估价，他想这大概是他第一次在这种场合视金钱如粪土。而他现在像根只剩皮的香蕉，被conner几乎是拖行在宴会大厅里。当他被牵到舞池边的时候，他的舞伴甚至没有征求他的意见就熟练的把一只手搭在他的腰上。像是为了避免引人注目似的，conner一直徘徊在人群边缘，谢天谢地灯光并不是很强，他闪亮的发型没有吸引太多目光。Tim一直处于神游的状态，也没有换成女舞步，这一点可以从conner刚上脚没满三个小时就满是印子的皮鞋上看出。这一状态持续到conner低下头对他说话。  
“高兴点，tim？这一切都是为你准备的。”  
“……什么？我可没要求你把头发剃掉。”又是结结实实的一脚踩上去——反正又不疼，tim这么想着又开始装作四处看风景。  
“噢……我是说想顺便带你看看我的家人。”  
“我以为我已经见过了？就算是哥谭日报有时候也会报道那个在天上飞来飞去的蓝大个……我知道不是那个。”  
事情的发展的真是越来越精彩了，他要把自己郑重地介绍给他的坏蛋老爸。曾经给conner带来困扰的另外一部分基因的提供者，他现在已经将他视作家人，至少对于一直给予conner关爱的kent夫妇实在是不公平。而被强制性地带到luther的公司，眼下tim只能希望luther先生不要对他儿子男朋友的发型有什么要求。  
“……我去冷静一下好吗，让我理一下思路。”当两个人晃到洗手间门口，tim像抓住救命稻草一样抓住了门把手。  
“嗯……你要知道……现在见家长是不是有点早了……我还没有足够的经验去面对你的……”  
“好吧，我在阳台上等你。”

Tim关上门的那一刻，觉得自己终于从漫长得如同刑罚一般的舞会中解脱出来。他靠在门背上，想好好地洗个脸问问镜子里那个无所不能的神偷有什么对策。鞋跟敲着地板的声音在他不远处停下，看到面前的那个男人的时候他有点后悔没继续去踩他男朋友的皮鞋。

“……tim？”  
想必这个声音和面容对于一个哥谭住民并不会陌生，更何况他就在不久前刚付给stray一笔不小的报酬。尽管他上一次和这位先生穿戴正常地打照面已经是五年前的事了。

“嗨……wayne先生？”

今天并不是是13号，也不是周五，对于stray，tim•drake来说是灾难一般的一天，似乎每个人都想绑架或者谋杀他，比如现在他正在被哥谭首富从二十三层楼的窗户往外推。  
“等等等等wayne先生……我们之间的确有些不愉快，但是你这可是谋杀啊。”  
“tim，以前发生的事情我很抱歉。”bruce停下了把人 往外推的动作，而tim因为从蝙蝠侠的嘴里听到道歉的字眼骑在窗框上楞住了。“现在情况紧急我必须先保证你的安全……下面有防护网没问题的。”

“托你的福，这些年我过得虽然不是特别好也不算特别差。不过现在我要做的是帮我的……朋友恢复正常。好吧虽然我根本没有头绪，也许你是对的。”显然如果制造骚乱的话不是个明智的选择，现在的conner看起来的确像是随时把他捏死的状态，即使他在这里也帮不上什么大忙，甚至没有一个立场，他不是维持秩序的英雄，仅仅是一个被牵连进来的小偷。  
“可是conner的确是个英雄，有时候的确很幼稚也掩盖不了这点，他不像我。如果你有什么办法的话请不要轻易放弃他。”  
说完这些Tim垂下了手臂，无论何时他只是一个凡人，和四五年前别无二致，一个失败品。他自暴自弃的准备从窗户口出去的时候被那双熟悉的手扯着后领揪了回来。

“如果你这么想的话，并不是帮不上忙。”  
这句话在这个时候从哥谭最著名的花花公子嘴里说出来显得格外的奇怪。  
“……你相信真爱之吻吗？”

 

“kon，泥相信镇爱……”  
“好吧，你嘴里的那个小东西？”conner用没端杯子的那只手抓住tim的脸，然后伸出两只手指把他含在嘴里的小东西取了出来，过程中没少在他的口腔里故意翻搅。  
“咳咳，你果然一直在偷窥我的个人隐私？”  
那么明显谁看不出来啊。Conner腹诽道，他仔细观察起手上药丸一样的仪器。今天他给所有人带了了糟糕的一天。当下午收到luther发来的邮件之后，他的思路的确无比的清晰，甚至在折断队友手臂的时候也不带丝毫负罪感，前方的路无比明确的在呼唤他，即使那是一条不归路。  
其实对象是stray的话糊糊涂涂的混在一起或是经常被耍也不是什么坏事。时间还那么长，有些迷茫是必备的调味品。  
Conner吸了口气，准备把手里的东西吞下去的时候stray笑着一低头用舌头卷过他的手掌，然后扯着他的领带吻了上去。

 

“看来我要偷走Luther先生今晚宴会的主角了。”

10  
“你又去哪了！”  
Selina开门的时候tim觉得他们家的门都快震得掉下来了。  
“我知道你心情不好，可以不要一声不响的消失吗！！”selina的头发乱糟糟的，吊带一边垮垮地斜跨在肩膀上，蓬乱的头发和卸妆之后淡淡的黑眼圈让人无法联想到平时那样光彩照人而自信的贵妇人。只有每当这种时候stray才意识到热爱自由的Selina其实是个像对着夜不归宿孩子不停念叨，他如同老妈的监护人。  
Stray嗯了一声，似乎咕哝了一句对不起，就地打开宠物笼之后直愣愣的戳进房间里的床上。三只瘦弱的小猫探出头来，大概是饿坏了，盆里的猫粮很快被舔得干干净净。猫罐头横七竖八的堆在墙角，有一阵没有人收拾了。  
企图用床单闷死自己的tim并没听进Selina又嚷嚷了些什么，千言万语最终化一声长长的叹息，门被带上之后整个房间里只听见小猫舔水的声音。  
直到现在他还记得他第一穿那毫无设计感的披萨店制服，和conner合作的情景，他像个外行的傻瓜却很贴心。

人死了就什么都没有了。Tim以为自己再清楚不过。  
比如这些小猫的前饲主，他们轻松糊弄过去同情心泛滥的大块头保安，十分钟还在对你喜笑颜怒的人，被碎石瓦砾淹没后再也没有从那里用自己的手爬出来。  
Tim翻了个身，从指缝间窥见亮的温暖而刺眼的午后阳光。这样的好天气让他想到五年前改变他命运的那个下午。

万里无云的好天气对于哥谭来说及其少见的，太阳给这个被阴郁的气氛笼罩的城市增添了一点生机。即使很多人不太认同，但近两年蝙蝠侠的存在的确让这个城市出现了新的希望，他的手段也相对以前略微温和起来。太阳把课本的纸张都晒的暖洋洋的，埋在自己胳膊里的现任罗宾没有辜负这个好睡的下午，他的罗宾生涯还算平稳，不过双重身份占用了他很多的睡眠时间，再加上最近发生的案件消磨了他大部分精力。每次遇害的对象是随机的，犯人用了相同的手法和工具，甚至在监控上留下了身影，但是每一次的嫌疑犯都不相同，很显然这是一次窝有组织的作案团体。经过一段时间的努力，他们只差一点点线索就可以得手了，蝙蝠侠白天应该能解决最后一点追踪问题，而从今天晚上开始他就不用再压缩他少得本来已经可怜的睡眠时间。  
Tim挣扎着也没有把满脑子大屏幕上闪着荧光的字母驱赶出脑洞，他就这样枕着数学课本睡着了。他一直都相信bruce，那可是世界上最好的侦探。

这就是他最后一个平静的下午，这里是哥谭，没有人能预见下一次不幸。

喧闹的警铃混杂着嘈杂的人声在公寓前交织，直到被带去做笔录tim仍然难以接受这一事实，他甚至还没来得及哭泣，像一个普通失去父母的少年一样。  
在他站在拉满警戒线的家门口的时候双亲的尸体已经被运走了，只有散落满地的木片和地上的白线昭示这这一切都真真切切的发生过。他度过了极其混乱的两天，坐在警察局审讯室的椅子上，面对女警官的安慰和提问，可能连木人的反应都会比他快。外界所有的声音和图像都糊在了一起，直到他在做完了笔录准备踏出这个牢笼，无意间瞥见了路过的警官向戈登警长提交凶器的证物袋，那分明和前几天他在蝙蝠洞做分析的那几把匕首长的一模一样。

“bruce，告诉我凶手在哪里，你已经知道了不是吗。”  
当tim有些情绪失控的出现在蝙蝠侠面前的时候，他已经做好了被质问的准备。  
“tim，听我说。”bruce取下面具和手套放在一边，“我现在很能理解你的心情，但是这个事情并不是我们之前想象的那么简单。”  
“所以？”  
“我是查到了嫌疑犯的位置，总有一天他会得到制裁。但是不是现在，如果现在就这样断了线索幕后黑手会导致更多无辜的人牺牲。”

“可是，就算是你也不是永远对的。”tim松开攥紧的双手。“我为罗宾这个称号付出的已经超过了我能承受的范围。”  
Tim摘下了眼罩，道别似的注视了一会，然后放在了桌子上。  
“我退出。”

被称为黑暗骑士的男人卸下了平日即使戴了面具也能看出十分严肃的表情，他沉默了一会应允地点了点头。  
“你有权利退出，有时候这对于一个孩子的确是太沉重了。”  
Bruce地把手安抚地放在tim的肩膀上，却被甩开。他是第一次从平时温和的tim眼睛里看见如此明显的抗拒情绪。  
“我父母的死除了凶手不能怪任何人，而你是那个阻止我把他送进监狱的人，这让我觉得自己像是个废物。”  
“不tim你听我……”  
“符合逻辑却不近人情。”  
Tim坚定的脚步声让bruce只能目送他离开，偌大的蝙蝠洞只有荧光屏一直在闪，就算是蝙蝠侠今晚也挽留不了一只愤怒而伤心的知更鸟。脚步声消失之后Bruce整个人都靠在了椅背上，精神松懈之后的疲惫如同海浪一般涌来。  
“先生，恕我直言，在Timothy少爷走远之前您应该把他追回来。”  
“我……有时候不知道我是不是真的做错了。特别是在让他们遭受这样的不幸的时候，我却没有更好的办法保护他们。有时候我怀疑是不是自己已经成为了人们口中那个冰冷的怪物。”  
慈祥的老管家收拾起tim丢在桌上的眼罩和丢在四处的制服手套和鞋子，叹了一口气。  
“岁月有时候只是暂时包裹起了您内心的温柔而已，要说该怪罪的永远只有那些为了自己而伤害他人的恶人。”

从韦恩庄园走到哥谭市中心是个漫长的过程，即使已经入春晚上的气温低的也不是很友善。Tim走到有路灯的地方的时候，指尖冻的有些发麻。他的脑子很乱，眼前的光线开始模糊。唯一支撑他行走下去的动力是找到杀害他父母的凶手，即使在他的内心清楚的明白仇恨很容易吞噬一个人。  
他打开门，庆幸没有人换掉他们家的锁。散落破损的家具已经蒙上了一层薄灰，地上的白线在月光下惨白着。突然隔壁房间传来咯噔一声轻响，罗宾的本能让他快速做好了战斗的准备。

那人影却不慌不忙地扭到他面前。

“诶呀，这是哪里的小野猫？”

这个声音对于罗宾而言并不陌生，他和Catwoman交过手。不过在没有任何道具的情况下tim无法判断自己有几分胜算。  
“你为什么会在这里，我阿克汉姆的床位现在不应该是满员的么？”tim率先展开了攻击，但是对方毕竟是身手敏捷而且老练的惯偷，都被她轻轻松松的躲过。  
“你以为那个小破鸟笼能关住一只猫？”Catwoman一边躲闪一边向他抛了个媚眼。“你是认真的吗？小可爱。”  
“别那样叫我！我是ro……”  
“……什么？”  
这时候tim才想起他没穿制服的事实，这让他小小的分神了一下，他不小心被Catwoman的鞭子绊倒，而刚巧他站的位置十分靠近被被打碎的窗户。惯性让他向窗外滑去，很不幸地，从这里滑下去不会一点事都没有，少说要断根骨头。Tim自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，手臂却被一个冰凉的触感攀住了。

“你是这家的孩子，我在报纸上见过。……从你刚才的表现和动作来看……你还是robin？这可真是巧。”

“曾经是。”tim苦笑一声，不合格的robin又被小偷救了，他对Catwoman伸出的援手露出了困惑的表情。“两个小时之前我和蝙蝠侠……谈崩了，在关于杀死我父母的凶手问题上。……你为什么救我？”  
“哦，我可没残忍到能眼睁睁的看着一个孩子摔成骨折。更何况他现在不是会给我捣乱的小知更鸟了。”Catwoman笑了起来，把鞭子收回腰间。“看来我们又共同的目标了。”  
“……什么？”  
“想必你也是来找线索的吧，那个凶手是个虐猫的人渣。虐待动物的混蛋都不得好死。”Catwoman揉了揉tim的头发，tim不满地发出小声的抗议，他可不怎么喜欢女罪犯的调戏，更何况这明显是把他当做小孩子，就算他现在不是robin了。

“所以，要去我家喝杯热牛奶吗？”

 

“太过分了！那只顽固的老蝙蝠！虽然他英俊迷人，但是还是个混蛋。”  
世事永远发展的比tim的预计要快，比如几个小时前还是robin的他，现在正在一个小偷家里喝着热牛奶。后者只穿着内衣和吊带睡裙，还开了一罐啤酒，听完tim的遭遇开始勾着他的脖子为他忿忿不平起来。虽然有的地方他不赞同，但是这位大姐很微妙的帮他把蝙蝠侠的臭脾气数落了个遍，让他有种莫名的畅快感。  
“居然把这么可爱的孩子气走了……”  
“这其实不完全是他的错……”  
“不要为他那个死傲娇的性格找借口！”Catwoman——tim刚刚才知道她的真名叫Selina，用力的把啤酒罐敲在摇摇晃晃的餐桌上，飞出来的沫子溅在他们脸上。“没关系，既然你已经和他没有关系了，我帮你来搞定。噢……离群的小猫，还缺一个训练有素的小跟班，等这事结束了你可以考虑一下，当然你不愿意我也不会强迫。”  
“你知道凶手的下落？”  
“当然！”Selina自信地笑了出来。“我可不是什么正人君子，你知道我可以用一些……你这样的乖孩子不懂的特殊手段。”

Tim是第一次这样接近所谓罪犯的生活，这个世界并不是黑白分明的，据他所知Catwoman是一个义贼，他知道偷窃是不对的，但是心里有小小的声音对于劫富济贫的赞同，而面前这个豪迈的大姐让他这几天混乱的生活出现了一丝阳光。  
“嗷……关于杀人这一点，这点你可以放心，我只对闪亮亮的东西感兴趣，是吧timmy，对了你是叫这个名字吧……？”桌上的啤酒瓶罐子堆了起来，Selina有些神志不清的挂在他肩膀上，tim只能小心翼翼的挪开她。  
“好吧，我入伙，晚安。”  
他把喝醉的Selina扛到床上，关了灯。自己蜷缩在狭小的沙发上，公寓里的暖气温度不高，他却觉得无比温暖。

不得不说有时候底下交易得到的情报准确度相当高。Tim一觉醒来已经是中午十二点，他这几天几乎没有睡觉，现在终于补了回来。屋子里还是乱糟糟的，Selina已经不见了，他的身上多了两层毯子，不知道是什么时候盖上去的。Tim刚跨下沙发，脚底触碰到了一个冰凉的异物。

那是一把古铜色的钥匙，用丝带系着克数相当足的硫酸纸。

To my stray.

这大概是Catwoman给他起的新名字吧。他仔细端详这把钥匙没有超过三十秒，就有人给他的后脑狠狠来了一下。  
太久的睡眠反而会更让人疲惫，尤其是入睡方式还如此暴力。当他再一次醒过来，发现自己身处一个四门没有窗户的房间，可能是地下室之类的地方。Selina穿着她的“工作制服”，饶有兴致地倚靠在门边。

“不看看你的礼物吗？”

Tim从地上坐起来，发现那把钥匙被他紧紧的攥在手里。

铁门后面的是一个枯瘦的男人，瑟瑟发抖地像一块抹布缩在角落里，头发油腻腻的结在一起，他瞪大了布满血丝的双眼，用彷偟惊恐的的眼神注视着他面前的这个陌生男孩。男人双手抱头只剩下眼睛在指缝间张望，像在逃避什么，亮的发白日光灯让他无处遁形。手臂上大大小小的针孔有的已经溃烂，有一道血迹从房间中心拖到他身下，看起来Selina已经教训过他。

Tim手上拿着Selina递给他的匕首，现在用这个杀死他如同捏死一只蝼蚁。刀锋很锐，经过精心的打磨，照出了tim的脸。  
刀柄贴合着少年的手掉落在地上，发出清脆的响声。

“报警吧。”  
“……啊？”Catwoman以为自己听错了，tim又重复了一遍便转头走开。  
“我不想再看见他了。”  
“好吧，虽然报警对于我来说……真的很奇怪。既然这是为你准备的礼物。”

最后这期连续杀人案在添了两个被害者之后终于被哥谭警方侦破。Tim尽量劝说自己不去想那两个个被害者，但是他知道他逃不出这种莫名的负罪感，而他从此以后也很少见到过那个都市传说般的人物。

日子就这样百无聊赖地过着，有时候刺激的偷窃会帮他暂时忘记别的烦恼，他逐渐能理解Selina为什么如此沉迷于这项活动。

直到他碰巧偷了一个超能力者的钱包。  
直到……今天。

Stray的午觉终结在一只小奶猫的脚下，他今天去探望了一位朋友。

Tim知道superboy失踪是在事情已经发生一周以后，为了保护英雄们的身份消息几乎都被封锁了起来。如果不是两天前nightwing突然发邮件给他，也许他还会每天晚上傻愣愣的站在阳台上埋怨恋人的失约。  
Superboy-prime试图摧毁这个星球，kon拯救了整个世界，和他一起消失在通往异次元的黑洞里。他的队友为他竖起了墓碑，tim没有去参加葬礼，他发现他甚至没有一个合适的身份和理由去参加这个仪式，小偷去悼念英雄，这怎样都是不合理的。

他还是偷偷去看了墓碑，他想到也许如果他是robin，或许能和superboy一起并肩作战，至少能做点什么，而不是像个傻瓜一样，在毫不知情的情况下躺在他小小的公寓里。

或许这场相遇从一开就注定没有好的结果。很多事情在经过时间的冲刷，总有一天你能淡然地提起曾经的伤口，就像他父母的死，但是tim不知道这一次要用多久。

11  
真正的开端是从tim收到了一封匿名邮件开始。

Stray已经缺席了一周的哥谭盛宴，他觉得自己从未像现在一样能像晚上获得如此多的休息时间，而遮光效果一流的窗帘为他白天的睡眠提供了良好的环境。当快递员看到黑幽幽的门缝里伸出的手，就像哥谭早报那些无聊的记者一样腹诽现在年轻人萎靡的生活状态。

起初Tim只是把纸箱子拖进房间就草草了事，继续把头埋进枕头里。用Selina的话说这两天他稍微有点好转，至少知道起来吃饭了。要不是听到刨纸箱的声音他绝不会这么早爬起来。

“乖孩子，我知道这是猫的本能……但还是不要刨箱子好吗？”纸箱已经被抓烂了一个角，隐隐约约露出里面的东西。tim把猫抱在胸口，蹲下来剥掉了剩下的透明胶带。  
一箱磁带，在tim的记忆里除了两三岁有听过磁带盘的摇篮曲之后这种录音方式就几乎被淘汰了，不知道是谁还会用这么古老的记录方式。最上方有一张纸，随便叠了两下。虽然没有收件人但他还是从字迹判断出了这是他大哥寄过来的，在tim出走之后dick一直偷偷地给他提供帮助，尽管tim知道蝙蝠侠大概对这一情况了如指掌，只是睁一眼闭一眼罢了。

没有人动过，我觉得这应该交给你。

纸上只有这一句话。不过磁带上面的名字的确是应该属于tim的东西。

他记得家里有一台老式录音机，他今天做的最勤劳的事就是把它从积满灰的储藏室翻出来。事实证明掉了半边塑料外壳的录音机还是能用的。Tim为了找到磨的差不多的播放键拉开了一角窗帘，抖下来的灰尘弥漫在五厘米宽的阳光中。经过短暂的空白，录音机里传出那个他日思夜想的声音。

“嗨，小猫。”  
Tim不顾灰尘马上用手把录音机捧了起来，陈旧的工具发出了零件摇晃的声音，他又赶紧小心地放了回去。

“……我不是很确定你的名字，而且要找一个超人发现不了的记日记的方法还挺难的，现在我可以确定他没空听着我，因为他在开会。”

房间里响起用力吸鼻子的声音。

“不得不说你是个可恶的小偷，但是我现在被确定有一个坏蛋的基因了，可能也好不到哪去。”

“可是我不讨厌你，也许是因为我们有点像吧，这就是我为什么说给你的原因，当然我确定你听不到，谁没事会再造点有氪星血统的家伙出来。”

“说不定我们要是早点认识你还可以给我点建议……算了。”  
“……”  
……

他起初是坐着，然后躺下来，蜷曲着身体抱着那台接近报废的收音机。窗帘就一直半开着，这是这周以来stray接触阳光最久的一次。第一盘的AB面都播完了，他抬起手按下停止没有去拿第二盘。离开原来生活轨道之后错过的太多，如果他能站在conner身边，做点什么，即使想必之下他是一个力量上完全不占优势的普通人。  
Selina开始发现她的小跟班最近恢复食欲之后经常在她面前欲言又止，晚上依旧缺席。Tim一直非常佩服Selina女性的直觉，特别是当她把整理好的行李箱丢在他床上的时候。  
“行了行了，”Selina装作若无其事的转向窗户，摆了摆手“你要去就去吧，这几年帮的忙就当作住宿伙食费好了，我也受够了在偷东西的时候还有个正义感爆棚的小鬼在我耳边啰嗦。”tim还没来得及感动就遭到了往常一样的窒息攻击，他隔壁的大姐，好搭档，对猫科动物同情心泛滥的女士，一如既往的热爱自由，因此尊重和理解他的自由。

韦恩庄园的陈设没有很大的改变，归功于能干而优雅的绅士老管家。Tim深吸了一口气按下了门铃，一切忐忑都融化在白发老人的拥抱里。

“Timothy少爷，即使在你离开的这段时间里我们一直都把你当做家人。”

 

很快，夜翼给少年泰坦带来了新的成员，他的开朗很快被大家所接纳。  
又是一个百无聊赖的夜晚，tim今天没有踏出家门，他反而比较享受呆在洞穴里安安静静地做数据分析，自从上次正义联盟意外地接触到平行宇宙的来客，蝙蝠侠就开始了做这方面的探索。作为对于各种黑科技最了如指掌的人，他在少年泰坦的伙伴们一直很好奇为什么红罗宾经常会随身携带磁带的播放器，这些猜测里呼声最高的是特殊磁带保密性最好。纸箱子里的磁带已经快听完了，tim因此最近开始烦躁，就像一个慢慢享用藏起来最后一罐糖的孩子，他不知道当最后一颗糖吃完之后用什么支撑下一段无聊的时光。必须早点做好心理准备，tim想，但是这和老烟民戒烟一样纠结，他甚至没有戒烟糖这样的替代物。  
于是今天红罗宾预料之中地又出状况了，绿色的雷达还在不知疲倦的扫，电脑桌前的人已经印了一脸的按键印子。不小心脸滚到了另一边，离开了他捂热的按键，微凉的刺激才让他睁开惺忪的睡眼。  
Tim偏过头去，看见一个穿着黑T恤的人站在传送台上。  
“……我再睡一会就起……拜托……”tim安慰自己快速眼动时期会做梦是很正常的事情，但他开始奇怪他自己对睡眠的控制力以及梦的发展有点不在他的意料之中。  
“我以为你会更加激动的。”  
“其实以及习惯了，梦只会出现自己见过的……”  
“嗨醒醒，我是真的。”  
“唔……每个人做梦的时候都会产生是真的错觉，说吧，这次我骗我自己的理由是什么？”  
“嗯……我想可能是因为这个。”conner拔下tim插在电脑接口上的收音机插头。“你把这个作为声音样本了，我在另外一边才找到和这边联系的契机。”

“天啊，”tim揉了揉太阳穴“如果这是梦请帮我关上闹钟。”

“这不是梦。”tim下一秒被狠狠的咬住嘴唇，双手支撑在操作台的边缘，昏沉的意识才开始苏醒，他之所以没有滑倒全是因为对方抓住他的腰。疼痛和手上金属冰凉的感觉让他百分之百地相信。

“你看我抓住你了。”

 

完


End file.
